


Troubling Thoughts

by faitheeere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitheeere/pseuds/faitheeere
Summary: Harry and Sirius find themselves overthinking their very complected lives. When Harry confesses his troubles Sirius offers some obscure advice.





	Troubling Thoughts

"...Harry staring into the fire, wishing more than anything that Sirius' head would appear there and give him some advice about girls." - J.K.

 

Disclaimer: NOT MY IDEA! I saw a text post briefly explaining this situation so full credit to whoever they may be, but I want to elaborate because it was genius.

________________________________________

 

The harsh winter air took a toll on the rugged home of Sirius Black. It is half past twilight leaving the chaotic members of the Order sound asleep, well besides two. Harry Potter and Sirius Black are both wide awake with different things puzzling their minds. Harry has recently kissed Cho Chang who then cried over her dead ex-boyfriend. Sirius on the other hand, was thinking about how maybe he could finally provided Harry with the family he needed. Both boys did not know the the other was awake, but one thing they had in common was the need for some pipping hot tea to clear their minds.

Harry marched his way down the steps huffing lightly as his scar prickled with irritation. Trying not to wake the portrait of his godfather's mother who never stops screaming at the sight of blood traitors and muggleborns. Once reaching the kitchen, he can seem the dim light shining thought the cracks of the door. He prayed no one was awake and that someone simply forgot to turn off the light before calling it a night, but he knew these were probably false hopes.

"Harry, what are you doing up at this hour?" Sirius questions in a hushed voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry pipes back shooting him a lopsided grin.

"Anything on your mind?"

"I don't get girls, they are crazy. Please give me some advice before I lose my mind," Harry groans grabbing a cup of tea from Sirius' out stretched hand.

"Have you ever tried kissing guys instead?"

"What?" Harry howls spilling his tea down his shirt.

"Trust me, it worked for me."

Harry stared at Sirius in disbelief not knowing what to say.

"Now don't tell me you didn't know I was gay," Sirius asks looking at Harry with a mixture of shock and amusement from is lack of knowledge.

"So you never noticed Remus and I?"

"You and Remus are together?"

"Since Hogwarts," he states taking a small sip of his tea.

Harry sat there speech less. He obviously noticed the lingering hugs and cuddles shared between the two men, but never thought that the two were a thing.

"So have you tried?" Sirius ask breaking the silence.

"What was that again?" Harry ask breaking out of his momentary daze.

"Have you tried kissing a guy. Hear me out, I wasn't all for it at first. It is more fun and less stress," Sirius explained holding back a laugh at the horror behind Harry's eyes.

"No I haven't tried it, but now that you mentioned it blokes can be very attractive."

"Any blokes in mind?"

"Draco Malfoy has quite the arse."

This time Sirius cannot contain his laughter as he lets in ring through the quiet halls.

When returning to school, Harry followed Sirius' advice and with much trouble convinced Draco to take him out on a date. Sirius then realized that with the upcoming summer Harry could live with Remus and himself to try and make up for the years lost. After this night, both boys no longer had troubling thoughts of such seeing that both of their problems have been resolved.


End file.
